


A Good King

by Zeph_Ouch



Series: Centuries of games [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, All Pronouns for Eret, Characters don't match cannon, Eret is a fucking wizard guys, Gen, Guys I made a wiard, Head Cannon, How Do I Tag, I Forgot How to write Characters, I want you to cry please, Mmm book tunnels, Platonic Relationships, Sad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeph_Ouch/pseuds/Zeph_Ouch
Summary: After Dream is imprisoned, Eret wants to take care of his kingdom and members.
Series: Centuries of games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152878
Kudos: 8





	A Good King

* * *

Eret entered the secret tunnels under his base. She took off her cape and hung it up. He approached a large, mostly empty library. A small book with a leather cover rested on a small table. “I know you’re in here.” 

Out of almost nowhere, Ghostbur appeared. “Oh hi, Eret! I’m just looking around. I have a library. Wanted to add some new books.” 

“Why don’t you add your library to mine? I notice some were already stolen.” Eret pointed out. A small smile grew on his face.

“I guess that would be easier, but I still don’t like you. Remember “Fuck Eret”.” Ghostbur stated bluntly.

“Yes, I remember…” The king looked around. They regretted betraying L’Manburg. 

“Uh, so how is Fundy? Are you taking good care of him?”. Ghostbur realized his mistake and changed subjects.

“He’s doing well. You know you can still visit him, right? He misses you.” Eret spoke. Eret had adopted the orphaned child of Wilbur and had been taking care of him. The fox was only 17yrs old. 

“I don’t think he does. He let you adopt him. That’s what happens when you get adopted. You no longer care about your parents. Even if they loved you more than your new family.” It seemed like Ghostbur was admitting something to Eret.

“How do you know that? I thought you came from a fridge that Philza found.” Eret questioned the ghost. She had been trying to write books about each person who lived near them. History tends to forget lots of people after all.

“Ooo look! A book about Pogtopia. I discovered it! Did you know that?” The Ghost changed the topic. Eret guessed he had pried too much. 

“I’m actually writing the book. It’s rough planning, but I’ll make sure it gets written down.” Eret pulled out the book to show Ghostbur. 

“Hey Eret, do you have any updates on my revival?” 

“Hm? Were you not there? Dream has a book that brings people back. Wilbur should come back very soon!” Eret was excited about the thought he may be forgiven. If his old friend forgives him, doesn’t have to worry anymore.

“Oh. Well, I was thinking, I don’t want to die. I wanna see Fundy grow up. See Techno and Philza. Watch Tubbo build his own country.” Ghostbur was visibly upset.

“You would though. You’d just be alive again. Right?” Eret was very confused. 

“I- I am not Wilbur… Wilbur lives in the afterlife. I am an almost entirely separate being.” Ghostbur admitted.

Rage grew from Eret’s core. “Get the fuck out. Out of my sight, out of my castle, out of my country is you can.” Eret held back the anger from their voice. 

“But” Ghostbur tried to apologize.

Eret pulled out her sword. In a much deeper voice they spoke, “Leave.”

As the ghost ran off, they sat down in a chair. Eret ran their hards through their hair and set them on the back of their head. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands He had been trying to befriend this false Wilbur in hopes of forgiveness. Time wasted. 

“Hello?” A voice called out. Fundy approached Eret quietly.

“Oh hello, Fundy.” Eret sat up properly, “Why are you down here. Is there any trouble?” 

“I heard yelling so came to make sure you aren’t hurt. Are you hurt?” Fundy walked over to Eret. 

“I’m fine. Just a small argument with someone.” Eret sighed.

“With who?” 

“A fraud. Fundy we have to talk about Ghostbur. You’re going to want to sit down. I think upstairs is a better place to talk about this.” Eret stood up and started to walk to the stairs. 

“No. Tell me now. I need to know!” Fundy said defiantly. The king kept walking. Fundy begrudgingly followed. 

* * *

Eret sat down in the living room of the castle. He gestured for Fundy to sit down to. “Ghostbur... He’s not Wilbur. He is a separate entity with some of his memories and feelings.”

“How long have you known. Who else knows?! Tell me!” Fundy demanded angrily. 

“Calm yourself. I just found out and I doubt anyone else knows. I understand how you feel.” Eret spoke calmly, but hints of anger snuck in. 

“You understand? You understand how I feel! No, you don’t! Someone I thought was my dead dad is a fake! My father is somewhere else!” Fundy yelled. He was blinded by anger.

“Wilbur was my closest friend before Puffy moved back! I tried, and I tried so hard to be forgiven.” Eret lowered his voice. “The man who raised me also pretended to be my father. I thought he was till my actual dad came back.”

“I… I guess you do understand. Sorry.” 

“I understand it can be hard. Now so I don’t have to ruin another day, what do you want to do when Wilbur is revived. I won’t be offended by any option.”

“What do you mean?” Fundy tilted his head like a dog.

“Do you want to live with him or stay here?” 

“ I like living here, but he is my dad. And I mean he did neglect me.” 

“He was president. I think he’ll be different! Maybe you take turns living here and there. Till you choose, or it could stay that way. I could even build you your own house. I’m quite good at building.” 


End file.
